kylie_minoguefandomcom-20200223-history
Get Outta My Way
Get Outta My Way is the second single from Kylie Minogue's eleventh studio album "Aphrodite." The song was released worldwide on September 27, 2010 by Parlaphone Records. It was written and produced by Lucas Secon, Damon Sharpe, Peter Wallevik, Daniel Davidsen and Cutfather & co-produced by Stuart Price. Song Background Kylie confirmed that "Get Outta My Way" would be released as the second single at the album launch party in Ibiza on July 5, 2010. The song was first made available to the public in the promotional megamix of the album prior to release. In an interview with HitQuarters, Secon described the track as "sexy electro disco with some clever lyrics and some real catchy melodies." He said the song wasn't written for any particular artist and at one point four different artists wanted to cut it as their first single before it was claimed by Kylie. Song Composition "Get Outta My Way" is a dance-pop and synthpop-oriented song which is set in a disco-oriented beat. According to the sheet music published at Musicnotes.com (by EMI Music Publishing), the song is written in the key of A Major. Kylie's vocals span between F#3 to E5. In September of 2010, Kylie was interviewed about the song. She said: "'Get Outta My Way' is "pure pop dance and that's what I'm all about ... The energy is really infectious. I think it's a great song and I'm thrilled that I got to record it." She later concluded saying "''I like the defiance in the song ... It's also got a bit of a wink of the eye at the same time." According to Mayer Nissim from Digital Spy, the song talks about "A tale of an unsatisfied lover sitting her man down and grinding away with another chap as a warning might'nt get the nod from most marriage counsellors ..." He then commented on the melodic composition, commenting: "but it's perfect subject matter for a bouncy and unpretentious instant disco-pop classic. With its basic heartbeat rhythm, simply-layered sounds and classic arrangement." Nima Baniamer from Contactmusic.com said: "Outta My Way is a flamboyant explosion of pop, synth and dance" and she also noted the similarities to her previous 1990s songs, saying "With a thumping beat and a chorus that is as catchy as hell, this single is sure to carry on Kylie's string of triumphs." Music Video The music video was filmed at Pinewood Studios in London on August 18, 2010, was directed by British directing team AlexandLiane and features live projections by Frieder Weiss. On September 3, 2010, the video premiered on Minogue's official YouTube channel and agood part of the video shows the projections of Weiss. Video Synopsis The video begins with Kylie and her dancers moving slowly on a dynamic, fuchsia and mimetic dance floor. Each one of them is surrounded by a glow that follows their movements in real time. She has sports gloves that illuminate her face and body. In the second verse of the song, she appears on stage with white chairs, wearing a gold outfit. The chairs are incorporated to the choreography. Kylie and her dancers later appear dancing in front of a wall that projects more dynamic lighting. Kylie appears on a pedestal which arises from a delicate layer of water. Following an instrumental solo, she walks up a white stairway towards a simulated Sun, accompanied by dancers. The music video then shows a rapid mix of all the previous scenes in the video, returning at the end to the initial dancers on the floor with Kylie. Video Reception Entertainment Weekly said that "It’s literally just a super-hot Kylie dancing and writhing around on the floor, wearing an endless array of fabulous outfits and being generally beautiful. To put it simply, it’s a video that just makes you smile." AaronAndAndy.com said that Kylie looks "'fierce as fuck with one of the hottest knuckledusters in history!" They compared the video to the ones for "In Your Eyes" & "Slow" and said that "''Stylie Kylie is back!" Becky Bain from Idolator gave it a positive review, as she said extensively: "Outta My Way” is like a futuristic electro cabaret act, and the Aussie pop legend looks absolutely flawless sprawling around an interactive dancefloor." Currently on YouTube, the official video isn't released worldwide with copyright ground rules. She later released remixes of the video by 7th Heaven. On January 7, 2012, Kylie had released a sort-of music video off the Bimbo Jones Radio edit version. The video was for a shooting for VS Magazine. It shows her dancing and staring into the camera while dancing to the song. Critical Reception "Get Outta My Way" has received mainly positive reviews from music critics. Tima Sendra from Allmusic said that the song features some "sass" which was needed through the album. Digital Spy's Mayer Nissim gave the song four out of five stars and wrote: "With its basic heartbeat rhythm, simply-layered sounds and classic arrangement, it's probably the warmest and most unsophisticated thing Kylie's put on plastic in a decade, but it really is all the better for it." Christel Loar from PopMatters gave the song a positive review, stating that the tracks "pulsing pull is irresistible even as Kylie tells her guy exactly what’s going to happen if he just sits there." Rob Sheffield from Rolling Stone commented that "these days Minogue has countless hipster club kids on her gilded jock, from La Roux to Gaga, but "Get Outta My Way" shows why she's still the leader." Nui Te Koha from the Herald Sun stated that the track contains "italo-house piano lines that melt into al dente beats in which Kylie ponders chances and change." Ian Wade from Entertainment Weekly said the song "should destroy every dancefloor between here and the furthest reaches of the universe." However, Scott Kara from the New Zealand Herald said that the song actually sounds like it came out of a "SodaStream Machine." Although Nikki from Pop Reviews Now gave it a positive review for it being a "brilliant song", they did mention that the song sounds like "jell-o, it's very tasty but it's rather light for food." Although Nima Banaimer from Contactmusic.com gave it a positive review for as a single release, she also however said it was "dated." Chart Performance "Get Outta My Way" debuted at number eighty-six on the UK Singles Chart, and eventually peaked at number twelve, staying in the charts for eight weeks. The song also peaked at number eleven in Scotland and number thirty-three in Ireland. The song became Kylie's first physical single since "Breathe" not to peak inside the top ten in the United Kingdom even though "The One" peaked at number thirty-six, it was released digitally. The single proved to be moderately successful across Europe where it peaked at number twenty-nine in France, twenty-three in Switzerland, forty-one in Germany and twenty-five on the European Hot 100 Singles chart. However, the song enjoyed better success in Spain where it debuted at number forty-three, and peaked at number eleven, being present for eight weeks on the chart. The song also had success in Denmark where it re-entered at number sixteen on the chart and peaked at number twelve. In Kylie's native Australia, the song wasn't as successful. It debuted at sixty-nine, spending two overall weeks in the top one-hundred, thus making it her least successful single on the ARIA Singles Chart to date and her first single in eighteen years not to make the top fifty since 1992's "Finer Feelings." The song wasn't as successful in New Zealand either where it debuted at number seventy-four on the New Zealand Official Airplay Chart and eventually peaked at number sixty-nine as well, resulting as Kylie's lowest single in that country. The song peaked at number fifty-seven in Japan. Despite the overall commercial disappointment, "Get Outta My Way" peaked at number one on the US Hot Dance Club Songs chart after originally debuting at number thirty-five and ascending steadily. It became Kylie's fifth number one on the chart and her second from the album. Subsequently, Kylie's next two singles, "Better than Today" and "Higher" (her duet with Taio Cruz), both also reached number one on the Hot Dance Club Songs chart. As of March 2011, the single had sold 66,000 digital units in the US. Live Performances On June 5, 2010, Kylie's first performance of "Get Outta My Way" took place at the nightclub Splash in New York City, where she unveiled a megamix of her album. On July 18, 2010, she performed the song on British comedy chat show "Alan Carr: Chatty Man." On July 21, 2010, Kylie performed the song on the Australian variety show "Hey Hey It's Saturday." On August 25, 2010, she performed the song on "America's Got Talent" (which was her first television performance in the United States in two years) to promote the album. On September 17, 2010, Kylie appeared on German television on the "Oliver Pocher Show." On September 18, 2010, she performed the song on "Schlag den Raab." On September 24, 2010, Kylie performed the song on "Paul O'Grady Live." On October 23, 2010, Kylie also performed the song (as part of a hits medley) in her first ever performance in Mexico. She later performed the song on the Mexican show "Decadas." On October 26, 27, 2010, Kylie performed it in the US on "Dancing with The Stars" and "The Tonight Show with Jay Leno." She also performed the song at the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade in New York City on November 25, 2010 and on "The X Factor Ukraine" in 2011. Personnel *Kylie Minogue – vocals and backing vocals *Lucas Secon – songwriting, co-production and additional keyboards *Damon Sharpe – songwriting, co-production and recording *Peter Wallevik – songwriting, production, keyboards and programming *Daniel Davidsen – songwriting, production, keyboards, programming and guitars *Cutfather – songwriting, production and percussion *Stuart Price – executive producer, co-production and mixing *Pete Hofmann – recording and Pro Tools editing *Alexandra Segal – additional backing vocals *Maime Hladiy – bass *Mads Nilsson – mixing *Dave Emery – mixing assistant *Geoff Pesche – mastering Category:Songs Category:Singles